prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokone Yamakawa
Kokone Yamakawa (山川 ここね Yamakawa Kokone) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is the older sister of Primrose Private Academy student and idol Chieri Yamakawa. Appearance Kokone Yamakawa looks exactly like her younger sister except she kind of mature. She still has slightly dark blue hair that reaches to her shoulders, adorned with light blue flower. Her eye colors are the same as hair. She has light skin. Her Spring/Summer outfit consists of very pale blue dress with white lace above. Tied on her waist is a silver belt. The footwear are white socks and silver shoes with small heels. During Autumn/Winter, she wears long-sleeved light grey shirt with printed black crest that draws a golden crown, covered in light blue coat. Her bottom is a blue shirt with black belt above. On her feet are blue-white stockings and blue boots. Personality Kokone is described as a caring girl who always want to take care of her younger sister and likes if Chieri be kind to other people. She gives people encouragement and she is admired by many of them. Bio Kokone is a retired tennis player who played for Blau Tennis Club in Austria. Kokone has been absent for no news since two weeks. Shortly afterwards, in Winter, the coach forced Kokone Yamakawa to retire stating that she was no longer able to play to her high standards and win big tournaments, meaning it was time to out of from professional tennis and start a new activity in her daily life. Following her retirement, Kokone's job as a tennis player has been continued by her younger sister Chieri. Etymology Yamakawa (山川): Yama (山) means 'mountain' while kawa (川) means 'river'. This is a reference to the first sentence of Austrian national anthem - "Land der Berge, Land am Strome" (lit. "Land of Mountains, Land of River"). Kokone: The name is likely meaningless, however it appears pun on the phrase "Here" (ここね Koko ne). Game Kokone also appears in the game series. When player first went to Chieri's House at the beginning, Chieri gets into an argument with Kokone, and left to start her own business to rival her sister. In order to make Chieri returned, the player must do these certain requirements: #Befriend Angela to 20% TP (by giving the gifts she loves/likes). #See all of random events involved with only Germanic 07 members. #At least 15 fishes has been donated to Ilse's Museum. #The player has played for eight days. For example, you visit Chieri's House on Spring 2 after Angela came to your house, telling that she has arrived to Privaria after studying fashion in Japan, but Chieri will arrive on Spring 10. Trivia *Birthday: 25 January *In English version, she is renamed Corina Hoffmann. *Kokone often complains that her family is useless. *She is shown to have a good relationship with Lillian's brother Frank. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Family members